Maybe ok will be our Always
by GMWlover
Summary: This is a Maya and Lucas fanfic... Well actually one shots (I suck at summaries lol)
1. Chapter 1

**These are laya one shots I noticed there is like one peybrina fanfic and i ship them so i decided to give you shippers this...(BUT I ship riley and lucas so I am going to make one shots for them too) so here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or any brands I may write on here**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ice Cream and Cake

* * *

Peyton was sitting in his dressing room on his phone and sabrina came in and smiled

"Hey," he said still on his phone

"Did you get my Dairy Queen you promised you'd give to me after you ate my piece of cake?"

"No I forgot," she said giggling "and how many times do I have to tell you I didn't know it was your cake!"

"It had a note... On the top of the box" he said realizing how beautiful her smile was, making him smile.

"What is wrong with your face?"

Peyton realized he was smiling like an idiot his smile faded "nothing,"

Sabrina missed his adorable smile when it faded.

"So why are you here if you don't have my ice cream?"

"Rowan wanted me to ask you what you want from Starbucks"

"Frappè," he said looking into her eyes thinking about the ocean, "sabrina? Can I ask you something?" He asked sounding sad

"Sure, is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

"You promise if I ask you you won't get mad?"

"I depends, what is it?" She asked kind of scared

"When are you going to get that ice cream for me?"

"Oh my gosh" she said shaking her head leaving she could hear Peyton's laugh all the way in her dressing room (which is right across the hall).

She came back in the room with the ice cream in hand.

"Thank you" peyton said satisfied.

"You scared me, idiot" she said joking.

"Well I love you too" he said sarcastically.

She and peyton were called on set shoving and pushing each other and joking on the way.

**This isn't the best one shot but hopefully they will get better as they go on please review and please no rude comments thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sabrina's driving test

**Thank you to the first review, guest, lol that was my VERY first one shot let alone fanfic and I'm glad you thought it was "adorable", thank you love :-)**

**I am going to try to post everyday so don't worry guys!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sabrina's Driving Test

* * *

It was Sabrina's first driving test, Rowan, Peyton (her boyfriend), Cory, and her parents were there, of course there was a limit of how many people could be in the backseat so she just chose her friends.

Of course she was nervous, (and so were her friends because they are probably risking their lives) and the teacher said not many people pass on their first try because of being nervous, so she can take it again soon.

"Are you nervous?" Peyton asked because her hands were shaking wildly.

"YES" She said loudly "what if I fail? What if I embarrass myself because I'm so bad? What if-"

"Your going to be ok, Sabrina" Peyton said laughing a little " You can take it again" He put a hand around her shoulder.

"Thank you" she said calming down "I'm just nervous because I've always wanted to drive when I was little... I thought it looked SO cool"

"Don't worry you can drive me to the grocery store, and the mall, and all the errands I have to do" her mom said happy that she didn't have to drive as much anymore.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and giggled

"Yeah and you can take me to the studio every morning." Rowan said smiling.

"Ooo you can take ALL of us to the studio and get us breakfast if it makes you feel SO cool" Peyton said hugging her on the side, and kissing her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes again "thanks guys" she said with sarcasm.

* * *

Sabrina was driving a little too fast with Rowan, Cory, and Peyton wide eyed in the backseat.

"Slow down a little, Sabrina" peyton said scared.

"I am sooo sorry," she said with nervousness In her voice "did I fail?"

"No, actually you did pretty good." The teacher said surprised "just try to go a little slower, you were going 3 miles over the speed limit."

Next thing she knew she was taking her picture for her license.

* * *

"Good job sabrina I like a girl who can drive" peyton winked "I wake up at 5:00 am for a usual work day and leave at 5:30am but you can pick me up at 5:35am and I like Tim Hortons for breakfast. Thank you, your a peach" he kissed her and left.

* * *

**So I was thinking and I wanted to know if you wanted Sabrina's and Peyton's POV and if you want me to do a Maya and Lucas fanfic or one shot, whichever you want. I also take ideas for these :) Until next time my loves.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry for no putting anything up for a while I had to leave for a wedding, but here you go!**

* * *

Peyton's POV:

Sabrina, and I were at Disney Land for our one month anniversary. We were in line to go on a ride and it was kind of long. There was a guy about our age going on the ride, too. He kept staring at Sabrina but I shook it off because we ARE Disney stars.

5 minutes later the guy said to Sabrina, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven because you are an angel" Seriously? That's the oldest pick up line ever.

But I had to shake it off because, again we are Disney stars and I would cause a scene.

Then he said something that really shocked me he said "Would you like to come over tonight we could go into my bedroom and go under the covers?" THAT made my blood boil.

"Excuse me, but she's with me, so why don't you go running to your mommy because someone turned you down again." I said trying to whisper.

"Why don't you let her answer?"

"NO!" Sabrina said.

"It's your loss" he shrugged.

"Were you jealous?" She said like I was a baby.

"Pfft, no I was just mad because a dumb guy was hitting on my girl."

"That's the definition of being jealous." She kissed me and smiled.

The guy behind us rolled his eyes.

"Your just mad 'cause you can't have her." I smirked.

* * *

**Please review! And it would really help if you gave me some suggestions! I will give you credit** ️


	4. Chapter 4: Car Crash

**To Kickin it xo I'm already reading your stories and they are great! I have been meaning to review and follow I just haven't gotten around to it :3**

**To the guest that gave me the ideas... I would like to give credit to you but unless you don't have a screen name, can you comment your screen name below so I can give credit? **

**And I will try and make these longer guys! Thank you!**

**By the way Kickin it xo I'm not stealing your idea for a car crash, I've had this idea in my mind for a while and just haven't gotten around to it. Once and if you read it you will see its completely different :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any brands I may wright on here...**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Car Crash

* * *

Sabrina's POV:

I was sitting in my dressing room when Peyton walked in and said, "watcha doin?"

"Nothin"

There was some awkward silence...

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Asked Peyton.

"What?"

"Just hang out"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure"

* * *

Peyton's POV:

The park was far away, so we decided to get a taxi.

"Taxi?! Taxi!" Sabrina kept yelling. She was so cute when she needs help with something.

Stop it Peyton! You can't think like that! If she did decide to go out with you it would end up in a big mess and ruin your friendship!

"Here, let me help," I chuckled "yo, taxi!"

A taxi pulled over and let us in. The driver was a woman. "Hey, aren't you guys from Girl Meets World?"

"Yeah we are" Sabrina said smiling.

"Would it be a burden if I asked you guys for an autograph in my notebook for my daughter?"

"Sure!"

She she handed it back to us but I heard a noise, it sounded like a car slammed into us. When I opened my eyes I saw a car on Sabrina's side. I panicked and looked down at Sabrina she was unconscious.

"Sabrina!" Tears started flooding my eyes, "Sabrina!"

I felt her pulse, it was weak. I got out my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"Um yeah, I just got into a car accident and my friend is unconscious and I think she busted her head open,"

"Ok, the police are on their way! get your friend out of the car immediately! Does your friend have a pulse?"

"Yeah but her pulse is weak," I said as I pulled her out of the car and carried her over to some grass.

"Oh my gosh! Is she ok?! I am soooo sorry!" The taxi driver said.

"I'm on the phone with the police. They're on their way."

The police came 5 minutes later and took Sabrina to the hospital.

* * *

I was sitting on the chair calling Sabrina's parents, sisters, Rowan, Corey, Ben, and Daniel.

Everyone raced in tears streaming down their faces.

"Oh my gosh! Where is she?!" Rowan said. I pointed to her room "can we see her?"

"Not yet," I said hugging her. "they said- s-s-she's i-in a c-c-coma, a-and she could be i-in a c-coma anywhere from a week to two y-years" I had to restrain her from going into her room.

Everyone was balling now. That's when my family walked in.

"Oh no, what's wrong."

After I told them everything that happened they were crying too.

"You can go in and see her now but only one at a time." A nurse said

After her family went in, Rowan came out and looked like she was going to faint. That's when I went in.

"Hey Sabrina," I walked in and held her hand, she looked awful it pained me to see her like this. "um you probably can or can't hear me right now, but I want you to know that I love you and I am so sorry this happened... It's all my fault. I'm the one that wanted to go to the park, I'm the one that hailed that taxi, it's just all my fault. So please fight for us. Remember I love you."

When I came out everyone else went in.

* * *

9 days later I went in to her room like I have everyday. This time my speech to her was "hey Sabrina, um I have something to tell you. You know when I say I love you? Well it could mean something different to you but I love you more than a friend." When I said that she squeezed my hand, so I called the doctor.

When the doctor finally came racing in, she said she should wake up in about 5 hours. I decided to call everyone. When everyone came they all hugged. 5 hours later the doctor came out "she is stable but you guys should let her rest."

* * *

A day later I visited her and she was awake "Sabrina? Oh my gosh."

"I love you more than a friend too Peyton." I was so confused.

"Huh? How did you know what i said?"

"You know those stories where someone is in a coma? It's true. I could here everything. And I love you too"

"Really!" I said smiling

"Yeah" I was smiling like a doofus "well I can't walk.. So are you going to kiss me?" I kissed her and it was sweet and gentle and perfect, even if we were in a hospital.

* * *

**Sooo what did you guys think?! I am very proud of this chapter actually :) I tried to make it as long as possible. Thank you guys for reading and** **please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"strongAuthor's note: hi guys I won't be updating for 3-5 days because I need to catch up on homework and spend time with my family... I promise that I will update in 5 days MAX! Thank you and please don't be mad. /strong/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6: I Got Over my Fear

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And I'm sorry for not updating a lot... School started and I have homework, band practice after school (yes I'm a band geek and I'm proud) :).**

**I give credit to Mia for this one! :)**

**Disclaimer: I made the name Wheel of Terror but if there is a ride called wheel of terror I didn't know.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Carnival

* * *

Sabrina's POV:

Today the cast and I decided to have a fun weekend and go to the carnival. At 10:00 pm they have fire works so we would be there from 3:00 to 10:30.

We decided to go on The Wheel of Terror, it goes up to the top and slowly spins for 15 minutes. but what they didnt know was that i was scared of heights. I didn't want to ruin their fun so I just went along with it. Once we got on there I started to freak out a little on the inside, but I tried to hide it.

2 minutes later we are at the top. "ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" A voice on the radio said, we all said, "YEAH!"

NO! I said on the inside.

* * *

Peyton's POV:

I noticed sabrina was acting a little weird and I asked, "Are you ok, Sabrina?"

"Yeah, why?" She said in a high pitched voice. I can tell when she's lying.

"No, your not. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of heights" she mumbled and I didn't hear her.

"What?"

"IM SCARED OF HEIGHTS." She yelled loud enough for everyone on the ride could hear her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted you guys to have fun."

"We could have done something else."

"Well were on here now and can't get off."

"Ok just don't look down."

"Why? Is it really that high."

"No, because were moving."

"WHAT! GET ME OFF! IM GOING TO FALL AND DIE!"

"Listen to me, your not going to die." I said chuckling.

"Why are you laughing!"

"Because that was adorable."

The fireworks started then, as long as she looked up my plan would defiantly work.

"Sabrina keep looking up especially at the grand finale"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

10 minutes later was the grand finale, and in letters the fireworks spelled out: I love you Sabrina- Peyton

"Oh my gosh! You just said you loved me! I love you too peyton! More than you can ever imagine." she started hugging me and kissing me. I could here Daniels and Rowan's squeals from behind us

"I promise to always love you. Will you promise me?"

"Yes I do promise." she said kissing me again.

And that's how sabrina got over her fear of heights.

* * *

T**hanks for reading guys! It means more to me than you think! Please review and I'm open for ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7: Crushing Hard

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while I just have been SUPER busy. I promise I will TRY and update every day. **

**I also want to thank you all for the nice reviews, keep it up!**

**I'm also sorry that in my summary I said that this was a Maya/Lucas fanfic. I will start doing fanfics** **for them BUT I will also keep doing Sabrina and Peyton fanics. I've just had trouble thinking for a setting for them. But here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW! Or Starbucks**

* * *

Maya's POV:

I was sitting in Riley's room, when she just blurted out, "I don't think I like Lucas anymore."

I looked at her with wide eyes. I was sad, but happy. I don't know why I was happy though, I don't even like Lucas, and I've been wanting them to get together for a long time. "Why don't you like him anymore?!"

She kind of looked scared by my tone of voice. I kind of scared me, too. "Because, I don't know I just like him as a friend."

"But I've been rooting for you guys for a long time why are you giving up now?"

"You sound like a coach" she said chuckling "Maya, did you know sometimes when a person really wants someone to get together with someone else, then you like the guy. Maya do you like Lucas? **( A/N: I have noticed this but only SOMETIMES. I don't want to ruin any friendships.)** It's ok if you do I won't get mad, in fact you can have a relationship with him if you want."

I looked at her disgusted. Was it true? Did I really like Lucas? "U-um I-I don't know. How do you know if you like someone?"

"When you look at him and all you want is him to hold you and hug you. You want him to be yours."

"Riley, I think I like Lucas" She smiled, "Good, I want my best friends to be happy. Plus I think he is starting to lose interest in me, too."

"oh." I didn't ask why because all I was thinking about was us being together, happy. But not too happy, we are only 12 years old.

* * *

The next day, we were at school eating lunch when Lucas asked "Do you guys want to see a movie tonight? You know since its Christmas break?" "I cant I'm going to Philadelphia to see my grandparents" Riley said.

"I can't either I'm going on a trip with my dad." Farkle said, Riley winked at me when no one was looking.

"I'm free" I said.

"Great, what do you want to see?"

"Well, there's a screening of The Fault in our Staaars" I sang on the last part. One thing about me is that I like romantic movies. I'm not as tough as you think I am. I can be sensitive at times.

"Why is there a screening of The Fault in our Stars? Its out of theaters now."

"Our movie theatre sometimes shows movies even when its out of theatres." he looked at me and sighed.

"I guess." I looked at him with bright eyes and smiled.

"YES" I said happy. I have seen the movie a trillion times but I love it.

* * *

We paid for our food and drinks, which cost $20.00, and went to see the movie **(WARNING: Spoilers ahead! DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT READ THE 3rd** **SENTENCE IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, OR READ THE BOOK.)**

I started crying every time Hazel cried. Lucas looked at me when I started crying and said "Are you ok?"

I looked at him with teary eyes and said "It's just so sad, I mean he died, then Hazel started crying, and the author went to his funeral which was really sweet even though he's a total jerk."

"Ok then." He said hugging me. I buried my head into his chest and sobbed. "I mean after the whole movie I feel like I know him, you know?"

"I guess." he said confused.

After the movie we decided to get some food. We went to Starbucks and I got a cinnamon chip scone, he just got a black coffee.

"How do you like black coffee?" I asked disgusted.

"If you work on a farm you have to get up early, so I tried black coffee and I got used to it."

"Hey Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Riley still like me?"

"Do you want her to?"

"Well I like someone else."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later. But does she still like me?"

"No."

We walked out of the door of Starbucks when he asked "Would you like me to walk you home?

* * *

"Sure." I said. I was excited on the inside.

A couple minutes past by when Lucas said "Maya do you remember when I said I think I liked someone else?"

"Yeah"

"You wanna know who?"

"Uhhh, sure"

"I… like… you" I stopped. I was frozen. I looked at him and said "I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact Riley and I were talking about me liking you."

"And she was ok with it?"

"yeah"

The rest of the walk was silent. It wasn't awkward. Just silent. When we walked up to the door to the apartments, he grabbed my face and kissed me. I was shocked, but I was also happy, I know we were only 12 but it felt right. His lips were soft, I had to admit, he is an awesome kisser.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"yes, I will."

He smiled and we hugged I said "Thank you for tonight. It was great. Even though I couldn't stop crying for like 10 minutes."

"It was my pleasure. And it felt nice to calm you down."

I laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Hey. Maybe goodnight be our always."

"Well then, goodnight."

"Goodnight." he laughed and left. It was a really awesome night. And with that I ran up to my house and when I walked in my mom was there. "Hey Hun did you have fun?"

"Yeah." I said with a high pitched voice and I realized I was smiling widely. "ok… wait a minute. Did you guys- you guys kissed didn't you?"

"Maybe" She sighed "Maya-"

"Mom I know what your going to say I DO NOT want to have 'the talk' again." I said really fast. I ran up to my room and called Riley.

* * *

**Soooo** **what did you guys think? I know its kind of long but my juices just kept flowing. So I hoped you like it. Please review and I am still open for ideas! Thank you, until next time, lovelies!**


End file.
